People can judge, you can love
by DelenaLov3
Summary: Spoby story. What if she was the new girl and made a enemy: Alison. What if Ali's boyfriend falls in love with Spencer? Xo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new Spoby story! :)**

**what if Spencer is new at highscool and makes one bad enemy, Alison Dilaurentis?**

**Will be anyone there to help her in that?**

**XoXo**

Spencer woke up and dressed quickly. Late at her 1rst day at school? Great.

She was wearing a long skirt and a white shirt. Her dark brown hair, running down her shoulders.

_It can't be that bad. be High School new girl. _she thougt, not believing even herself. It would be horrible. People in high school suck. They are just evil.

" Bye, mom." she kissed her mother's cheek and, like always, her father was not home.

" Goodbye, honey. Make friends!"

_Yeah... Of course, if I survive the 1rst day_.

" Okay, mom!" she waved goodbye and rolled her eyes, thinking that the damn school was so far away. Her father had promised he would take her, but where was he? Nowhere around, that's for sure.

She was so late! Almost 15 minutes had passed since the ring when she got Rosewood High School. _Shit_.

She didn't know her class. Everything that could went wrong, was happening. And Spencer was freakin out.

The lost girl looked for her phone and got to the school website. She was on 10A. Okay, class 25, second floor.

She ran as much as she could and knocked the door.

_Come on, open it. _She heard the metal door being opened. " I'm sorry, I'm late!"

" First of all, tell us your name." the old woman on the desk (the professor) said, in a very British accent.

" Mm, Spencer. Hastings"

" Oh, the new girl. Welcome, darling. Sit wherever you want." Spencer smiled and nodded politely, and sat in the only sit left, just next to a very hot guy, blue eyed, with brown hair. Wow.

" Hey" he smiled.

" Hey." she answered, blushing. He noticed, smiling.

" I'm Toby. Toby Cavanaugh,"_ Hot name for hot boy. _" Pleasure to meet you, Toby"

" You too." he laughed at the wild smile across her beautiful face.

Spencer studied the class.

A small girl, brunette, a blonde one, with blue eyes and very pretty, a girl with caramel skin, and ahead of them, a beautiful blonde, with face in the form of a heart and a very cute tone of blue. Popular, by the eager smile she was wearing. But she could tell the other 3 weren't popular, because Alison looked at them with disgust. They weren't friends, that was obvious. In the class were also tall hot guys with cool hair, but they were all like... clones. There were some nerds that were listening and taking notes. Spencer was very smart. Too smart, sometimes. She didn't need to take notes, or pay attention, she could tell everything the teacher was saying.

" Miss Hastings" _Oh, come on, Destiny, that was mean_.

" Mm?"

" I asked you a question." All the class laughed.

" Oh." Spencer was now with her face red like a tomatoe. " I'm sorry."

" Excuse me?"

" I wasn't paying attention." she said, quietly.

" Okay, Miss. I asked who was George Orwell?"

" George Orwell was an English novelist, essayist, journalist and critic. His work is marked by lucid prose, awareness of social injustice. He was opposing to totalitarianism and commitment to democratic socialism. Commonly ranked as one of the most influential English writers of the 20th century and as one of the most important chroniclers of English culture of his generation..."

" Okay, okay, we all got it, dear. Very good." the old lady cut Spence off. Spencer sighed. She was too smart, God dammit.

When the class finished, the pretty popular blonde got in her direction.

" Hey, new girl."

" Hm, hey." Spencer said awkwardly.

" You surely know me, I mean, if you don't, you don't live in the world."

" I don't know you..." she said low.

" YOU DON'T WHAT?" the blonde snapped. " Nobody dears to not know who I am."

" Excuse me?" Spencer gasped.

" My name is Alison Dilaurentis, and for that, new girl, show respect."

" But..."

" I DIDN'T FINISH!" Alison cut her off. " I'm popular and you're new. Let's let you know one damn thing, I'm the Queen here. And you, you are just one more of my slaves."

" I'm WHAT?" Spencer was screaming right now. How dare the blah blah Alison Dilaurentis to tell her she own her.

" Watch your mouth."

" You bitch." she was shouting and everyone was coming to see, as Spencer slapped Alison.

" . .me?" Alison was angry and slapped Spencer back. Hard. " You're a monster, Spencer Hastings. You've been marked. I'll make sure you will NEVER fit in this damn school. I'll make sure you'll never have friends, or boyfriend. I'll make sure everyone will make fun of you. I'll make sure you'll be the most hated girl her. I'll make sure you're nothing." Spencer was mouth-opened. The principal was there now, shouting. Alison was like always, getting what she wanted, blaming all on Spence, and the people around agreed with Ali, maybe in fear. Spencer was close to cry now. The principal was now calling her parents. Awesome 1rst day.

Damn Alison Dilaurentis.

Damn people in her school.

Damn the kingdom.

Damn High School.

_Hey, Spencer. _

_How r u? miss me already? You can't get away from me. You go, I go._

_Have you told anyone about your little secret._

_PS. Warn Melissa when you steal her boyfriends._

_Love Xo -A_

Great. She ran to the bathroom and closed the door, crying hard, now. Someone knocked.

" Hey... Spencer... Open the door, please" a male voice. " Please." he said sweetly.

she opened it and dried the tears with the backside of her hand. " Hey... Don't cry." she started crying harder.

He couldn't see her sobbing like that. He hugged her, putting her close. She calmed herself down, not liking to lose the posture in front of other people. She was feeling embarassed, he could tell.

" It's fine." he said, smiling. She smiled back and reaplied her makeup.

" Spencer Hastings, to the principal office."

" There we go. My death."

She got to the room, white walls. Cute.

" Come in."

When she came in the office, the old man behind the desk frowned.

" Spencer Hastings. Well, well." he sang.

" Hum, you wanted to see me ? Where are my parents? Where is Alison DIlaurentis?"

" I decided not to call your parents, cause you are new and dont know the rules, darling. This can't be an habit. You can't put yourself in fights with her. " Oh God, even the principal of this SCHOOL was scared of her, in this case, Alison. _You must be kidding me_, Spencer said in her thoughts.

" Hum, why is Alison so importante?" now the man seemed shocked.

" She isn't just Alison. She is Alison." it was the only answer she got. Amazing.

" That isn't a answer."

" You are too smart, Hastings. Don't try to use it with Ali, she will make you fall. I don't like this here. She is the queen and we all are nothing. She is very rich, popular, pretty... Never try nothing else. She is capable of kill whoever is in her way." he didn't seem to be joking.

" Fine. Thanks."

" You welcome."

She was now relieved. Toby was on the hall. She had to ignore him. She cried in his arms, dammit. She was Spencer Hastings, and the Hastings aren't weak.

" Hey, Spencer."

" Hey... hm, I have to... go to Biology"

" But now we have Maths..." he said, low, afraid of making her mad. Bad move, Tobs.

" SHUT UP! I was going to correct myself now. Maths."

" We are in the same class... I can walk you there."

" NO!" she ran away. _What the hell did I do wrong_? Toby thouged, angrily. The girl had just ran away FROM HIM! He didn't do anything wrong, had he? She was the one who was crying in his arms, about 50 minutes ago. Then he realized she was avoiding him (or trying to).

He got to Spencer. " You don't need to be embarassed. Everybody cries."

" I do not cry. I'm a Hastings." he hugged her, and surprisingly, she returned the hug.

"Yes, you are. " He was falling in love with the girl in the first day in school, not even caring he was dating Alison Dilaurentis. Wait a second... HE IS DATING ALI! He pulled away from the hug.

" Hm, I have to go. Bathroom."

Spencer didn't believe him for a second, but let him go. She had just hugged him, twice a day. Wow.

What if he only wanted to be just friend with her. What if he had a girlfriend. Oh, if Spencer knew where she was putting herself through... but she did not. And she was falling for him. Badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PLL. **

**I'll make the second chapter.**

**Chapter two:**

Spencer did her usual routing, woke up, got dressed, brushed teeth and got school. It had been 3 days since Dilaurentis bitching "accident" and her rival didn't seem to do anything wrong. She kept talking to Toby, not knowing yet if he was single.

She was early to school. She had always been a very different girl. Studied much, was the good girl. But in this school, it didn't really happen. The teachers didn't like her because of she being too smart to their mini-brains (Toby line) and she didn't have friends. The 3 girls' names were Hanna, Emily and Aria and they seemed really nice, but the 3 were always together and didn't notice the new girl pretty much.

" God, I forgot my lunch..." she mumbled, sadly. She coudn't eat the food school, it seemed... not apropried for humans.

" Hey." Hanna was now in front of Spencer with a smile. She really dressed pretty good.

" Hi." she smiled.

" Hum, It was pretty nice what you did to Ali. You know, slap her and that things." Spencer and Hanna laughed.

" My name is Hanna."

" I know." Hanna looked at her, with a weird look. " I mean, nice to meet you Hanna. My name is Spencer Hastings."

" I know. ARIA! EM!" The other two girls were now next to Hanna, smiling openingly.

" Hey! My name is Aria!" The girl with dark hair and green eyes was just like the snow-white, and gorgeous, that's for sure. She was wearing black and with bottoms and a coloured jacket, something that suited her, but she didn't imagine on nobody else.

" Mine is Spencer. But you can call me Spence. "

" I'm Emily Fields. Alison's ex-friend. Call me Em, please"

" Ah, I'm sorry." Spencer said, with a very serious look, but trying not to laugh. " For what?"

" For you have to be friends with a bitch like that." they all laughed. " Come lunch with us, Spence." Hanna pleaded.

" Yeah... I'd love to."

" YAY!" Hanna claped her hands.

" Hm, I gotta go."

" Where?" Aria asked. Emily looked at her with a murder look, like if she was saying " Don't ask her that kinda things"

" It's okay, Em. I'm going meet Toby." they looked at each others with a confused look.

" Toby? Like in Cavanaugh?" Emily asked lowly. Spencer just nodded. Hanna let out a " I don't believe this" laugh. " Aren't you the one that hate Alison Dilaurentis?"

" Yeah, at all. Why?" Now Spencer was getting worried.

" You don't know who he is?" Aria screamed.

" No..." I said, quietly.

" HE IS ALI'S BOYFRIEND!"_ What what what? ALI's WHAT? The faith is messing up with me, really. _Spencer didn't believe what she was hearing! And that hurt, a lot. The people she believed to be her damn only friend, was dating a bitch! Come on.

" h-he is WHAT?"

" Dating her for 3 months now... He used to be my best friend, but I did him things... bad moves, you know?" Emily told her.

" BUT HE AND HER ARE NEVER, EVER,_ EVER_, TOGETHER!" Spencer screamed in her head but in real life all she did was nod at the girls, and move to classroom.

" Biology sucks." She said, a little louder than she wished.

" Excuse me, Miss Hastings?" Mr. Lockwood asked, bitterly. He was mean to all students, it was running for the school he killed two of them once.

" Hum, nothing. Sorry." She blushed and sat in the only free place- next to Toby. _Oh, seriously? Come on, wake up, Spence_r! She was begging to God now.

" Hey, Spencer!" Toby smiled. Spencer looked on the other direction. " Are you okay?" he looked concerned now.

_ OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT! _" Yes."

" You don't look ok."

" Ali is looking." he looked to them behind and saw Alison killing Spencer with the look. _Don't make a jealous sceen, Ali, PLEASE_! Toby screamed in his own mind. No luck, Tobs.

When he noticed, Ali was already in front of Spencer, with the hands on his hips and a fake expression in her face_. Too much makeup, Ali_.

" What do you bitch think you're doing? I know my boyfriend is hot like hell but it's MINE!" the teacher looked at Ali but didn't say anything_. Great, another coward,_ Spencer said to herself.

" Who do you think you are calling a bitch, Ali?" Toby protected the brunette next to him, making Spencer blush. He noticed and smiled wildly.

" Tell me, why are you protecting Spen- I dont know her name and I don't care."

" Because you are jealous."

" I'm not, you two suck." Ali screamed. " That was too much scandal, Ali." Spencer snapped. Hanna, Em, and Aria were now hearing the chat and trying their best not to laugh.

" Sweetie, please, we'll talk later, ok?" Toby said softly to Ali.

" Whatever. I'm too important to argument with bitches." Alison said, looking and the hated four: Emily, Spencer, Hanna and, of course, Aria.

" Who are you bitching with?" Hanna shouted from her sit. " Whore."

" MISS MARIN! TO THE PRINCIPAL!" Mr. Lockwood shouted. Spencer laughed, because with Ali he seemed to be in a damn hypnose. And with the others, he totaly psycho. The bitchy attitute was only Alison's. No more could say inapropriated words or freak out for little things. Only Alison.

Spencer looked at Hanna, who was stepping out of the room, waving her new friend goodbye and laughing for the red in the professor's face. Spence would never understand how Han could laugh at the situation, but whatever. She wondered what secrets could her new 3 friends hiding? And Ali? And Toby? _Hey, everyone has a secre_t. And in this school it all seemed crazy. Also her new crush. _He surely doesn't feel the same _Only if she knew how wrong she was.

When the ring told the class was finished, she ran to the bathroom and sat on the floor. It was empty, just like she was feeling.

Toby and Ali? That was the same mixture of drinking and driving! Grouse, please.

Toby couldn't find Spencer. Now he didn't even have a shot. She surely knew he was dating Alison. But he was only dating her because she promised if he did, she would give money to save his mom from her problem. A good hospital, condictions, room... And Ali was keeping it. He couldn't JUST break-up and let her mother die... Of course he didn't know Spencer had a lot of money, too.

He heard sounds of sobs in the bathroom. He knocked the door.

" Hey. "

" Leave. " it was her voice. The voice that was in few days making him skip a beat.

" No."

She opened the door and dried the tears. She didn't know why she was crying! Just because a boy she knew in least of a weak was dating Alison Dilaurentis? Pathetic. She was Spencer, she didn't cry over a guy.

She had been so sentimental. so weak. At the thought she almost cried again. He put his hand on her shoulder. " Hey, don't cry."

She smiled. " You bet"

Then he was thinking that she was bipolar: in a second she was crying, and now making jokes.

" I think we have a thing for be alone in bathrooms. Twice this week." She laughed at his sentence,

" Yeah... It's fun"

" We still can be friends?" He was praying for her to say yes, even if he was dating the damn Dilaurentis blonde.

" Sure. " he hugged her, again. And it felt good... If only she knew how good.

_What?! Now you steal Ali's boyfriends, too? _

_Come on, that's getting ridiculous._

_You know I can't keep a secret. Do what I tell! Discover Tobs secret in 24 hours and send it to me._

_xoxo -A_

_Ps. Stop hugging him, someone can come in._

She looked around, nervous. She pulled away from the hug and got to the next class, hoping that nothing else would happen. But the good part? she now had a challeng, just like the good Hastings like. And 3 more musketeers to help her beating blonde Queen Bee.

And a new lover. If only she knew...


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PLL. **

**thanks to all reviews and followers. Spoby forever *-***

**I made this story for a sweet new friend, spoby shipper, Alice.**

**I'm really working hard in this. Hope have lots of reviews. :) love you all xoxo**

**TOBY POV**

I was scared someone had seen us hug for the 3rd time a week 4 days ago. It's Sunday and I got to Ali's brother, my best friend.

" I'm falling in love with Spencer."

" It's normal, my sister is a bitch."

" Yeah... That's pretty true but you know why I can't let her go... My mom needs me."

" I know, man." he smiled to me in support. " My parents would never do that for me. Ali's the perfect angle, with a cute face and angle blue eyes and I'm nothing to them... If it wasn't like that I would help you mother, I really like her and her foods. In my house it's all too rich. Not funny."

" Yeah, bro. Rich food it's not good, they put a little in the plate for very money. Poor food they put lots of food in the plate, not wasting that much money. I love poor food, then." we laughed hard.

" You know, Spencer is really strong and brave."

" Yeah, you've told me that a hundred times in 5 minutes!"

" Sorry." I rolled my eyes. _Spencer Spencer Spencer_ it was all in my mind.

_Meet me at the church park? Ali's never there. :)_

I pressed the send button in fear of the answer. It came seconds later:

_Sure see ya. -Spence_

I sighed in relief. " I'll go meet her. Bye Jason"

" Bye man, good luck"

**Spencer's POV**

I smiled at his text like a fool and said yes for sure. I put on a expensive (like all my clothes) skirt and a shirt. Then boots. It was starting to rain, and I didn't noticed. I put on a leather brown jacket and a little makeup. I made a ponytail and watched my appearence. I was too skinny, like if I was gonna break. I cried so much after _that_. Nobody knows what happened. Nobody can ever know.**  
**

I got out and saw it was really raining a lot. I forgot the keys INSIDE THE HOUSE! crap.

I coukdn't get in so I got to the place to meet Toby. He was there, sitting in a bench, without umbrella and under a tree. I got to him.

" Hey."

" Hey, Spencer. You have water droping from your hair!" he hugged me and my heart beat faster and faster. I thought it was the sign I was going to die. But, no I was feeling more alive than ever.

" Are you cold? "

" No." Not a lie. I didn't feel cold at all. I felt so alive. And so hot. Blushing for sure.

" Look... I can't break up with Ali because I need her..."

" I understand." I said, almost crying. He hold me closer. He kissed my forehead. I wanted to tell him to let me go, to let go of me, to get out but I didn't. I let him be close.

" I need her but now because of love, because... I never told anyone this, just to my bro, and I..." he seemed said so I got closer to him.

" My mom is really REALLY sick and Ali is rich and can help me pay the treatment. But only if I date her, it's her condition. I can't just let my mother die, you know." I kissed his shoulder.

" I get it. But I have lots of money too. I could help you."

" And your parents?"

" They won't even notice. It's not much money compared to what we have."

" Oh god, thanks..." he smiled, with tears in his eyes.

" I'm getting cold and very wet clothed."

" Ok. I'll walk you home?" He asked, smiling.

" Yeah, I'll accept." we got home. " Do you have any secrets, Spencer?" Yes.

" I can't tell anyone... I'm so sorry. I'm not ready I..." I put his finger in my lips, telling me to shut up my mouth.

" Here we are." he said, politly. He kissed my cheek.

" Walk me to the door, be a gentlement, Toby. " he looked at me confused. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?" I made puppy eyes and he sighed in defeat. YES!

" I loved the afternoon..."

" It's night by now. I loved it too. It's still raining so much. My parents will KILL me seeing me like this" I laughed and he smiled, blushing. I love when guys blush. It's cute and hot.

I kissed him, against my head saying not to.

" wow." He said after the kiss. My cheeks were red.

" wow?"

" Yes, wow" he leaned and kissed me in the rain. So... romantic. " Mm, Toby, you have a girlfriend..." He kissed my cheek and whispered " I don't like my girlfriend like I like you."I smirked. One point to me, Alison.

" Thank you..." I smiled. " Mm, I have to go. BYE!" I said, giggling.

I ran into the house and smiled like a crazy person. Till... " hey Spencer."

Wren.

**Toby POV**

I kissed her, she kissed me! Oh God unbelievable.

Jason was inside my house with a bad face.

" whazup?" I asked, in a cool tone. He didn't smile.

" I found out one thing." I looked at him again. " Spencer is my half-sister"

" WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" I asked, shocked. This I was not expecting. Now I was hoping he was kidding and said: Got ya! But it didn't happen.

" How did..."

" My mum had a fair with her father. When they were younger. That makes Ali and Spencer sisters too. "

" How did you find out?"

" I can put pieces together. Then I asked her dad and he said to keep the secret. He did not even care."

" of course he did, Jason..."

" Come on."

" So I've just kissed your sister? Okay, now it's getting weird." he looked at me and smirked. " You kissed her? wow"

" Yea... "

" YOU BLUSHED! Toby Cavanaugh blushed! Like a litte girl! Ahah!" he mocked. I laughed too. " I have to tell her." I said and he noded, not fighting. He agreed.

Then I got a call. Spencer.

" Hey." I said on the phone. She was clearly crying. " What's wrong?..."

" Please, let me pass by. I have to tell you something. My secret." she sobbed on the phone. I was worried now. " Hey, calm down and come. I'm here."

" Thank you." she hang up.

Half hour later, there she was. A mess. Puffy red eyes, mascara running down her cheeks, wild hair. This was a different Spencer.

She cried another half hour on my chest and I held her close. She sobbed, screamed, let it out. And I said "shh" or "It will be fine" , even not knowing if it was going to be.

When I broke the hug she sat on the couch. I put her on my lap and kissed her forehead.

" tell me what happened."

" A-A while ago, one of my sister's boyfriend, h-he abused me and beat me and forced me to do it. And after long time of him doing it, I got pregnant from him. I was happy because I would never be alone anymore, then two weeks after discovering I was going to be a mother, I lost the baby on one of his beatings. T-then I wanted to die, to be alone and cried so much... My mum put me in a psychiatric place and after 2 months of no visits I got better and went home. But I was an embarrasment to all them and Melissa was pretty, skinny and smarter. I started to self-harm. After that, I got better again and now he's back. In my house. I'm so scared, Toby..." She said, between loud sobs. Despair.

" Hey..." I wipped her tears away. " Don't ever do it again." I was so worried. " Stay in my home while he's there. I'll sleep with you, not for sex, just sleep, cuddle." She sobbed again. " Stay here tonight"

" Fine." she said, too weak to argument. We got to bed and I held her, with the radio on.

_So she said what's the problem baby_  
_What's the problem I don't know_  
_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_  
_Think about it every time_  
_I think about it_  
_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_  
_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_  
_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing_  
_'bout love_

" I'm here, Spencer." I kissed her forehead.

" Thank you." she whispered in the darkness, smiling.

" I love you."

" I loved you since the day i first saw you." she admitted, and I could feel her blushing at the confession.

" It'll be alright."

" I trust you." She said. I hugged her closer.

" I'll have to break up with Ali when I can." I said, to her and to myself.

" I'll wait." She promised, softly.

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Because everybody's after love_

_Accidentally in love..._

I would be with her forever, and now I knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**As I said, I do not own PLL**

**YESTERDAY PLL DAAAAAAAY! :) love you all**

**Review please**

* * *

**Spencer POV**

I woke up next to him and smiled to myself. From years now I wasn't that near of a guy. But he made me feel so... alive.

" It's a bit rude to watch people while they sleep." Toby said, eye-closed.

" Oh, admit it! It's cute." I demanded, smiled sweetly.

" It's creepy!"

" It is not!" I kissed his cheek and he opened his beautiful blue eyes.

" Good morning." he smiled, sweetly. " How did you sleep?"

" Fine. I didn't dream nothing. It was all blank. All night. I think my brain was scared to have nighmares, you know." I looked at him, who was with a worried look. I kissed his lips. " It was okay. With you next to me."

" Toby, when is your mother coming home?" he smiled, sadly at my question.

" I don't know. She is unstable right now and they want her in the hospital. I've been visiting her. With Alison. Ali is so mean to my mother, I want to kill her but I don't say a thing because she is the one who's making her be alive. Her money, I guess. Spencer, I need to tell you something." The words I most hated in all world.

" Spill it."

" Your father... Hum he had a fair."

" I know." I said, shrugging in indifference. " I just don't know with who."

" How do you know?"

" I can read a person by their eyes." I said, simply and honestly it was true.

" Wow, that's amazing." he said, smiling. " It doesn't bother you?"

" I'm not close to my parents."

" Why?"

" They're always working is cases and taking care of my older sister. I have my own money and they give me more every month."

" I'm sorry..."

" That's why they don't know about my secret. They never knew it was Ian." I explained.

" It was Mrs. Dilaurentis." My body shaked at this phrase.

" W-what?"

" Ali's mom." he said. _Oh boy, that sucks. SO Alison is my... NO NO NO NO NO she's a bitch, she can't be!_

" That can't be." I muttered.

" It is... I'm sorry. Jason found out he is your half-brother. He isn't excited about this. This hurted him so much."

I sighed and looked at the clock.

" TOBY IT'S LATE! I ONLY HAVE 20 MINUTES TO GET READY!"

" I'm ready in five of them."

" WE CAN'T COME IN THE SCHOOL TOGETHER, WHAT WOULD PEOPLE SAY? And where are people it is Alison Dilaurentis."

" Jason thinks she knows about this all." Toby said. " She loves games and playing with secrets. She is the meanest and although the most popular girl in school, since I know."

That remindes me of someone. A. The one who had been stalking me. But it couldn't be Alison because she didn't know me, did she? No, it was not even possible. This was getting confusing and annoying. With this I mean MY LIFE.

When we were ready we got to high school. The worst idea ever was to create high school. For some it is just a proof they are the kings, for others it's the proof they are the servants. It was like a godamn kingdomn.

And the Queen was Alison Dilaurentis, that for sure.

We entered the school apart and I saw Hanna, and the other girls.

" Hey, girls!"

" Hey, Spencer. " Emily said, with a small smile. She didn't like me that much. Doesn't matter, she is sweet to me.

Then a blonde haired tall girl was walking at our direction. Ali.

"Hey, girllllss!" she is so full of herself it is kinda provocative. I just want to take her grin away with a slap. But I cannot try again.

"What do you want, Alison?" Aria asked, rolling her beautiful green eyes.

" Oh, don't need to be mean, Ari. Just to say hello. " Alison smirked, she actually smirked.

Then she called Toby and kissed him, right in front of me. I looked down, with tears filling my deep brown eyes. Emily seemed to notice. " Spencer, let's go. I need to pee." she said.

When me and her were in the bathroom.

" Hey, what's wrong Spencer?"

" Nothing." I answered, with a fake smile.

" Nothing?" she asked and I knew it was hard to lie to Emily.

" Nothing." She didn't say a thing, just hugged my tigh. " I'm here for you."

" I know." I whispered, in a sad voice. " And I'll be alright." She seemed to much more sad than me. In fact, for days now she had been sad and wanted to be alone.

" What is wrong, Em?" She shaked at my words.

" Not-nothing why?"

" Because you have been depressed and don't try to lie to me because I know when you do. " I said, clearly serious. But she laughed. " I am not kidding."

" I'm okay, Spencer. I'm happy." she lied. But all I did was to nod and then we were out of the horrible school bathroom.

**Toby's POV**

I can't believe Ali kissed me in front of _her. _Spencer. Now that we were getting along she does that shit. What's wrong with that blonde? She's getting more psycho everyday. However, she's annoying me and I cannot break up.

Great.

When Spencer sat next to me in Biology class, I smiled at her. She ignored me.

" Hey, it was not my fault." I finally spoke.

" Of course not, she kissed herself back." Spencer rolled her eyes and I sighed. She was so jealous.

" Come on, you know I had to..."

" Yeah, yeah, whatever."

" Don't pout." I smiled. She made me a not-very-polite gesture and then the teacher looked at us, not seeing what she did, fortunatly.

" You look cute jealous, you know." I laughed. She pouted again. " I'm not jealous."

" Oh, you're SO jealous that you won't even admit." She looked to the side.

" I'm not." she said like she was trying to make herself believe. Then she looked at me with a murder look.

" I like you when you pout."

" What-ever." She said slowly. I kissed her cheek and saw her blushing with an unsual smile, a beautiful, real one. Her eyes were shining and her hair and more soft, like if she was getting better everyday. And he liked her, on the other side of the bed, the fear going away. She relaxing and forgeting the day, the life, the hours and the minutes. And I knew it was love, because I couldn't find any definition. And this quote was kind of lame for a guy who has a bad-boy-reputation, but it doesn't matter at the moment.

" You will be right next to me everyday..." I whispered in her hear and she giggled. " And, on pourpose, what have you been telling to your parents?"

" Oh, I've told them I was at Hanna's house, or Emily's, I don't even remember. " She said, laughing. Her laugh was beautiful, almost poetic.

" I like you like that." I stated, smiling sweetly.

" Like what?" She said, smiling back with another beautiful true smile.

" Happy."

" I like me happy too." Then the school's radio started to play.

_Settle down with me _  
_Cover me up _  
_Cuddle me in _  
_Lie down with me _  
_Hold me in your arms _

_Your heart's against my chest _  
_Lips pressed to my neck _  
_I've fallen for your eyes _  
_But they don't know me yet _

_And the feeling I forget _  
_I'm in love now _

I smiled at the lyrics of Ed Sheeran's song and saw her face lightning up too.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_

" I'm excited for the afternoon." I said, with a smirk. She rolled her eyes playfully.

" What will you do?"

" I will go on a walk with you, kiss you, be with you, talk with you and at night we'll have a movie night! What do you think?" She laughed at my plans, but not mocking, just to cover that her cheeks were reddening. I gave her my hand under the table and she played with my big finger, comparing them to hers. And she was at the same time, listening to all the teacher said.

And she grabbed a pen and wrote on her notebook: _I really like you. _Her being shy made me smile and my heart warmed up, even though I never thought on being so warmed up. So soft.

* * *

**Spencer POV**

We got out of the class and smiled with our eyes.

Then there she was. Alison, swaggering right in front of me, making me roll my eyes. I saw her clothes. Oh god, what a whore. A mini-mini-mini-skirt that I could have missunderstood with a ring, if I didn't know. And a shirt that showed her whole bra. Ew.

" What are you doing with my boyfriend, Spencer?" She asked, angrily. I blinked trying to look innocent.

" What are you talking about? I need to recommend you to a nuts house, or to a vet. I don't know yet, I've heard about the mad cow's disease." She looked at my with killer eyes and rolled her eyes, exceedingly. OMG, that girl is _so _excentric.

" Fuck you." She hissed and immidiatly got out, with a crazy face. Weird.

A new text.

_SPENCER, I would advice you to behave with Toby, or you will suffer. I can tell EVERYTHING to mommy and daddy. They won't be pleased and you'll lose your credits. oops. -A_


End file.
